All I need is you , Pizza and Pajamas
by CMCrazies
Summary: ONE SHOT My take on what happens when JJ gets home after the end scene in 7x14 CLOSING TIME and they said Valentines day so yeahh JJ/WILL


_**Okay so how awesome was last night's episode im still im shock mode and I just had to do this and I was right Morgan was the friendship pairing which im glad as I love there friendship anyways this is my one shot take on what happened after the end of the episode when JJ got home as they said it was Valentines day hears my idea. :D**_

_**All I want is you , pizza and my pyjamas **_

"Look JJ all I'm saying is , I am never making you angry again , I mean who knew the Pennsylvanian petite could give such an ass whooping."

"Well I'm just glad my hand to hand coach could work my schedule around my state department duties"

"It's my pleasure"

They looked at one another more a moment JJ giving Morgan a soft smile

"I'm just grateful it all paid off"

JJ let out a little laugh

"You were great out there , I'm proud of you"

"Why don't you get your little butt off home , I'm sure Will's waiting on you"

"Urghh , yeah well we did have dinner reservations , but urmm I'm thinking we'll do take out instead" lifting her hands up around her wounds

JJ and Morgan both let out a laugh

"Thanks Derek"

"Yeah"

/

JJ walked through the front door closing the door behind her , dropping her bags on the floor, she knew Henry would already be in bed which she was kind of grateful for as it meant he wouldn't have to see her like this till the morning, and she would be lying to herself if she said it didn't hurt as he whole face hurt. She walked towards the living hear Will moving around in there.

"Hey JJ if we wanna make the dinner you might wanna hurry up and get ready"

JJ stepped into the living room seeing Will put on his jacket before he turned around and looked at her, She saw his face drop and the fear in his eyes.

"I don't think dinner is such a good idea"

JJ crossed her arms over her chest stood in the middle of the room

"What happened?"

JJ walked towards Will wrapping her arms around his waist letting a few tears slip onto his shirt.

"I sort of got into a fight with the unsub "

"Babe" Will kissed the top of JJ's head wrapping his arms around her

"You should see him , but really all I want is you , pizza take out and pyjamas"

Will kissed the top of her head once again ,feeling her lean her face right onto his chest , he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Okay , ill go order , why don't you go get changed"

JJ gave him a little smile making her way upstairs walking into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror taking everything in. She took off her make up as softly as she could so she didn't hurt her black eye. After she was washed up she walked into the bedroom grabbing her pyjamas out of her draws taking off her cardigan and pulling her top over her head seeing the bruise over her ribs , she winced as she placed her finger onto it. Once she was dressed she headed back down stairs to see Will holding a wine glass and a beer bottle.

She sat down on the sofa taking the glass off Will taking a large sip before she out it on the table, she sat back lifting her feet up on the sofa , she watched as Will walked back into the living room sitting down next to her , whilst keeping a eye out of the take out. Once the pizza came Will placed the box in between them on the sofa and handed JJ a plate. After they had eaten and Will went to clear off , JJ leant her head back onto the sofa closing her eyes trying to take her mind off all the pain that was running through her body at that moment.

"You wanna talk about it?"

JJ opened her eyes to see Will sat right next to her staring at her.

"It was stupid I went in alone and , I just I don't know I just went for him he wasn't gonna lower his gun so I pushed him against the wall moving the gun then everything"

Will took hold of JJ's hand wiping away the tear from her unburised eye, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting her lean onto him.

"You got some good punches and kicks in right?"

JJ let out a little laugh wiping away her tears

"Yeah Morgan said I kicked his arse"

"Good , I think I've got something that will cheer you up"

Will pulled a box from behind handing It to JJ, JJ let out a smile taking the box off of him opening it , she took the lid off the box seeing a white gold silver chain with a love heart that had a single diamond on it. JJ smiled widely taking it out of the box holing it up with her fingers.

"It's beautiful thank you"

"Happy Valentines day"

JJ leaned forward kissing Will softly on the lips putting the necklace back in the box.

"So I did have a present for you tonight but , I don't think its gonna work with the state I'm him but luckily I got you another present"

JJ smiled widely supporting herself as she got up off the sofa walking over to the shelf pulling down a bag with Will's name on it , she sat back down handing him the bag watching as he opened it.

Will opened the bag taking out the box , opening it up he saw a brand new watch he had been wanting

"Thank you"

"I know you needed a new one and"

"You are amazing"

Will kissed her deeply moving both of there presents onto the table pulling JJ into his arms letting her snuggle close to him, She closed her eyes for a moment taking everything in , she was right where she wanted to be in his arms after an awful day , she was grateful Morgan had taught her to fight other wise she could have been seriously hurt and most likely either in the hospital or dead right now. She looked up at Will smiling feeling him run his hand down her face around her cut , she winced away.

"Sorry it still hurts"

"It's okay and you look beautiful"

"Right cos having cuts and a black eye makes me more attractive right now"

"Yes , it means you kicked ass and looked hot while doing it"

JJ laughed a little shielding her face into Will's chest breathing deeply.

"I'm glad I have you to come home too"

"Me too and I'm glad you got that training off Morgan otherwise I don't know where I would be right now"

"I know , trust me I was scared too I just "

"Did what you always do , go with your gut because that's who you are"

"You don't have to put up a front for me JJ just be yourself cry , laugh do whatever I'm hear and I'm not going anywhere and I'm not gonna get into a fight with you over starting a fight with an unsub because ill end up losing anyway and I know there's nothing I can do to stop you because its your job and I understand that if I can around with my gun after bad guys then you can do , just try not to get hurt"

JJ took a deep breath letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she moved closer into Will's hold letting everything out, After a while she stopped crying and looked up at Will wiping her tears away . He kissed her head once again wrapping his arm around her shoulder , taking in all her injures.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

JJ closed her eyes falling asleep in Will's arms , Will carried her into the bedroom placing her down on her side of the bed pulling the covers over her, once he was laid next to her , he kissed her one more time , turning off the lamp laying his head down on the pillow , feeling her wrap her arm around his waist, He wrapped his arm around her holding her watching as she spelt , knowing she had , had a rough few days, He fan his thumb down the side of her arm stroking it softly feeling her tighten her grip around his waist.

He was scared and didn't know what to think ,he knew he was right what he had said to her earlier it was her job and she was going to do it no matter what , he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from getting hurt but he just hoped next time it wouldn't be worse , and that's what he was scared of her getting seriously hurt and ending up in hospital or worse. But he knew he could only protect her when she was in his arms no where else but he was glad he had to team to look out for her and he new they would , she was JJ she was strong and brave but sometimes she wasn't she lets her guard down when something is bothering her , he just hoped that when that happens she isn't too distracted to catch a unsub.

/

_**So what did you think just a tiny one shot I just couldn't help myself please review **_


End file.
